We Believe in Sherlock Holmes
by LittleMissDreamer7
Summary: John Watson realises that he is not alone in this war. His blog has inspired many and now he is about to finally understand that he is not working alone. We have joined Watson's War, We Believe in Sherlock Holmes to.
1. Watson's Warriors

**We Believe In Sherlock Holmes**

**Disclaimer: **A girl can dream can't she?

**Thank you to CraZyPshyChoLadY for being my beta and putting up with my awful grammar and spelling :)**

**Summary:** John Watson realises that he is not alone in this war. His blog has inspired many and now he is about to finally understand that he is not working alone. We have joined Watson's War, We Believe in Sherlock Holmes too.

* * *

><p>John had stopped counting the days since Sherlock had been gone, since the detective had stopped walking through the door of 221B, since the last experiment had blown up in the kitchen because it had been unsupervised for too long. However that didn't mean in the slightest that he had forgotten him.<p>

On the 16th June, John Watson had had enough of the newspapers lies, had had enough of people giving him those 'looks' which meant that he must have been falling into insanity because he never stopped believing in his friend. John Watson was through with it. So through his grief stricken and frustrated mind he grabbed his laptop and sent out his last entry to whoever read his blog, the numbers had doubled since the…incident and he wanted, no, he _needed _everyone to know what he thought, the truth.

It wasn't a long entry like the things he wrote for the cases they would go on; it was only one sentence, one very powerful sentence. '_**He was my best friend, and I'll always believe in him.' **_John couldn't write anything else, but he could only hope it was enough.

* * *

><p>After that night things seemed different. John couldn't put his finger on how things were different, but he could feel it. It was on one of those different days he found the graffiti. '<strong>I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK HOLMES.'<strong> He stopped in his tracks and just stared. John let out a surprised but happy laugh and he was finally able to make his legs move again. He jogged towards the wall to get a better look at it, to make sure he wasn't imagining things but it was there, it was definitely real. He felt a little lighter that day, lighter than he had felt in a long time.

It wasn't the last time John came across something like that, day by day it seemed it was getting stronger, more people made posters, more people painted on walls, the T-Shirts, the videos, the internet pages!

John began to carry around some spray paint whenever he left the house, when he came across graffiti and the scribbles of names underneath the captions he would proudly spray his own paint underneath it.

"You do know that defacing public property is illegal?" A familiar voice spoke from behind the doctor and the doctor let out an annoyed huff.

"What if it is for a good cause?" John asked as he turned around to find Mycroft leaning on his umbrella.

"Oh I'm not going to stop you, in fact…" Mycroft strolled over and grabbed the paint off the stunned doctor and wrote his own piece of art underneath.

John felt his lips twitch up into a smile despite himself. He hadn't talked to Mycroft since he found out the he had sold out his own brother to Moriarty and he had never planned to talk to him anytime soon.

"This has turned into quite an epidemic Doctor Watson and it was all because of you." Mycroft glanced at John for his reaction.

"No, not me. It was Sherlock." John's voice faded as he said Sherlock's name.

"Oh, I beg to differ, my good doctor. I believe they have started to call themselves Watson's Warriors." Mycroft chuckled.

"You're not the only person I caught red handed either; there was also Detective Inspector Lestrade from Scotland Yard, sporting a very fashionable T-Shirt."

John chuckled.

"I never expected it to go this far, I just wanted everyone to know the truth. Sherlock wasn't a fake."

Mycroft hummed and began to walk back to the black car waiting for him on the curb.

"You will be hearing from me again John." He called back without turning around.

John rolled his eyes.

"I know."

With that last comment they both walked in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>John spent that day just walking through London. He wished he could say he was enjoying the scenery but let's face it…London wasn't a very pretty place. He sat down on a bench in a park after a while.<p>

His leg had begun to act up again, not as worse as it used to be, actually since he was painting the London walls with his spray paint he didn't notice the pain at all but somehow the pain would strike at the most random of times. He gritted his teeth against the pain and tried to relax his muscles. That was when he heard the conversation or rather the shouting. Honestly he wasn't being nosy, anyone within a five mile radius could have heard them.

"Megan! Come on, we have more posters to hang up!" A red head girl shouted over her shoulder.

"Alex, where did you put the flyers?" A girl with black hair asked as she cornered a young couple near a lamppost.

"They're in the bag with the wristbands!"

"Aha! Thank you!" She took out a flyer to the couple and gave it to them with an excited smile.

"Moriarty was real mate, so don't give me that look." She wagged her finger to the man who had a disbelieving frown on his face.

John froze in his spot. He was actually seeing this right in front of him, it was unbelievable. He leant forward in his seat as he watched the two girls hang up the posters and harass unsuspecting individuals who would walk through the park.

"Oi, sir!" The red head, Alex shouted, waving. John looked behind him stupidly expecting her to be speaking to someone else.

"No! You in the jumper!" She shouted again running towards him.

"You look really, really familiar." She gasped coming to a stop.

"Um, I haven't met you before in my life. Who are you exactly?" John asked interested.

"I'm Alex O'Malley, weirdo number one and that girl over there is Megan Taylor, weirdo number two. At this moment in time though we are warriors of Doctor John Watson…" She bowed but trailed off as she looked at him more closely. Her eyes widened in shock and she began to point and jump around on the spot.

"It's, it's-!

"John Watson, at your service." John smiled at the hysterical girl.

"Oh my flying monkeys! MEGAN!" She screamed to the other girl who was now shoving a flyer in an old man's face. John winced at the volume but continued to smile never the less.

"What is it?" Megan shouted back.

"It's him!" Alex shouted pointing to John while still dancing in her spot beside the blogger.

"Who?" Megan yelled confused, most likely popping the old man's ear drums.

"You know; _**him**_!" Alex explained vaguely, her voice becoming higher in pitch.

"Him?

"Doctor John bloody Watson! Get your arse over here!" Alex was finally able to get out.

John felt himself blush in embarrassment when he heard Megan's scream. She threw the flyer to the man and ran over to her friend.

So there the blogger sat with two Sherlockians, otherwise known as Watson Warriors and they explained the things they had done since they read his last blog entry.

"We've seen Sherlock Holmes in action, there was no way on earth he made up that situation just for publicity." Megan explained.

"There are loads more of us as well you know. Not just in London." Alex took out her phone and went on a site called 'tumblr'. "America, France, Poland, Netherlands, Spain, Australia-"

"You know what Alex? I think he has the idea." Megan laughed.

"The point we are trying to make Doctor Watson, is that you're not alone in this anymore. We're here fighting right along with you." Alex pointed to herself and Megan then threw her arms back in an exaggerated manner as if trying to include everyone else in the world

"Exactly. We have painted London red…literally." Megan said as she held up her own can of spray paint. Alex showed pictures of their artwork and all the places they put up the posters, their other teammates and the wristbands they had made.

"See? We believe in you, Doctor Watson. Don't let the press get you down." Alex nudged him.

John blinked away happy tears.

"Well girls, I have to say if it weren't for this…I don't know where I would be right now. Thank you." John struggled to say, he was still shocked at how wide the blog had spread. Ever since Sherlock had…left, John had felt empty, hollow. People like Alex and Megan had made him feel more alive, like there was still a reason to keep on fighting.

Both girls smiled then clicked their heels together and saluted the doctor.

"Thank you, sir!" Then as if they were talking on a telepathic link they jumped onto the doctor at the same time, shocking the doctor and making his breath come out in a huff. He awkwardly patted both girls on the back.

"Here, have one of these." Megan said as Alex shuffled through a bag of wristbands. She held one out to him, on one side it said '**MORIARTY WAS REAL'**and on the other '**I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK HOLMES.**'

"Who knows? It might keep you from forgetting us and give you good luck." Alex said optimistically.

"I don't think it's even possible to forget this." John chuckled. He stood up and looked at the young girls. "Are you both going to continue doing this?"

The odd pair then clicked their heels together again and saluted John for the second time.

"Sir yes sir!" John smiled and saluted the girls then began to walk home.

He wasn't alone. He had people from other countries and even continents willing to go up against the lies and the fairy tales everyone had been saying about his best friend. Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

><p>The two girls continued to harass the unsuspecting people in the park.<p>

"Moriarty was real!"

"Sherlock Holmes wasn't a fake!"

"We've joined Watson's war!" They preached together.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice asked from behind them. "Can I have a wristband?" They looked over at a man in a dark black coat and a scarf covering half his face.

"Sure mate, here, this is one of my favourites." Alex handed him a wristband with **'WATSON'S WARRIORS'** and '**I BELIEVE IN JOHN WATSON**.'

"It's the only one we have left. These things are disappearing by the second." Megan smiled.

"No, this is perfect. Thank you." The man with no name turned and walked off leaving the girls to carry on with their preaching.

Sherlock Holmes left the park with his new wristband which he was now wearing proudly. After all, John Watson was his blogger and he would always believe in John Watson to surprise him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: ****So there you have it folks. Join the movement!**

**#I Believe In Sherlock Holmes**

**#Moriarty Was Real**

**#Watson's Warriors**

**# I Believe In John Watson**

**Reviews show how loyal you are to John and Sherlock... **


	2. The Sign

**We Believe In Sherlock Holmes**

**Summary:****John Watson realises that he is not alone in this war. His blog has inspired many and now he is about to finally understand that he is not working alone. We have joined Watson's War, We Believe in Sherlock Holmes to. Post Reichenbach Fall.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have decided to continue this story because to be honest even if people were happy with this being a one shot, I didn't think it was complete and it really annoyed me. I didn't have a beta for this chapter so I'm really sorry but I feel I need to get this up now before I back out. So please enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The Sign <strong>

Alex grumbled as she read the newspapers. She blew the hair out of her eyes irately, eyes focused on the paper in front of her. 'The Sun' had always been the newspaper to sprout lies and rumours but this was getting ridiculous. It had been two years since Sherlock Holmes had been labelled a fake and the newspapers still couldn't get enough.

There would be normal stories in the newspapers for a while, things like celebrity affairs, royal family secrets and a tragic story here and there, but then WHAM! It was like they were transported back in time two years ago, more 'evidence' would come up about the detective and the reporters would write their fairy tales and watch gleefully as the readers would gobble it all up then sit back and count their money as it poured into their pockets.

Nevertheless, the Sherlockians held firm and grew stronger! People would take pictures of their projects that they had done and put it up on the web, tourists flew from all over to get a good look at 221B and would hold up signs to show onlookers the truth. Alex would be lying if she said that she didn't pose in a few photos with her own sign, making friends from all over the world as she did so. Once or twice she saw an old woman with a flowered dress on in the background on the steps of 221 Baker Street, smiling with tears in her eyes or even joining in with them.

* * *

><p>It was on one of those 'Fake Detective' story days that everyone who called themselves a Watson Warrior received a message.<p>

**Warriors,**

**I have found recent evidence to say that the man James Moriarty was real, however not enough to show the police that Sherlock Holmes was telling the truth. I need all of you now to stand and come together to help me find more** **proof on Moriarty being Richard Brooke and wait for my signal.**

The message wasn't signed but everyone understood what their next step was. It was hard, harder than hard, in fact it was nearly impossible to find anything at all but then they were given something. Yes, not found, given something by someone just called **MH**. From that piece of evidence things seemed to click and become clearer but not by any means easy.

"Richard Brooke my arse…" Megan growled as she and her dear friends Alex, Dani and Chloe stumbled across a document they had found

"That scheming little Irish leprechaun…" Alex whispered reading the file.

"Print it off and put it in the box!" Chloe shouted.

"Yes, to the box!" Evelyn printed the document off, skipped over to the box on the other side of the room and placed it carefully inside with all the other evidence they had gathered together.

"Who would have thought that that MH guy can literally open up doors with his name…" Megan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, yeah the bloke's an angel from heaven but what are we meant to do with all this stuff exactly?" Chloe asked waving off what Megan said with a flick of her wrist.

"We wait for the signal then go to Scotland Yard." Evelyn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well thank you Sherlock Holmes but that's all well and good if you know what the signal is." Chloe huffed crossing her arms.

"The signal is the signal; we'll know what it is when we see it." Alex cut in before it could lead to any more arguing.

* * *

><p>Now it was three years since Sherlock had been called a fake and the Warriors still hadn't been given any sign to show their evidence to the police. Needless to say, they were getting restless.<p>

"Now?"

"No."

"…How about now?"

"Please! Can you shut up?" Megan shouted as she looked up from the computer.

"It's been three years to the day Megan! You would think by now that the guy-!

"-Or girl!" Megan reminded.

"Fine, that the guy or girl would do something by now" Alex growled as she flung herself dramatically on the sofa.

"I have checked the inbox eight times today, Alex." Megan explained gently as if she was speaking to a small child.

Alex sighed and blew her fringe out from her eyes. "I'm sorry Megan, I just think that the guy…"

Megan raised her eyebrow.

"Or girl would think this would be the more significant date to act on." Alex corrected herself.

"Right Alex that is it!" Megan shouted as she disappeared from the living room. "You need to get out and get some fresh air."

The red haired Sherlockian's head snapped up in horror at the mention of going outside for a walk. "I have plenty of fresh air in this house Meg but thank you for the offer…"

Megan shook her head as she walked back into the living room with a coat in one hand and a pair of converse in the other. "It wasn't an offer Alex. Get up and we can annoy the people of London with posters and spray paint if you don't want to go for a walk."

Alex moaned and grumbled but couldn't stop the smile that was slowly growing on her lips.

After many spray cans and posters later, the two began to walk to Saint Bart's hospital to pay their respects to the only consulting detective, hoping that they would bump into John Watson as they did so.

As they walked, the girls began to bring out pictures of the movement on their phones to lighten the mood a little. They may not have known Sherlock Holmes personally but that didn't stop them from getting upset when they thought of his tragic death.

"That one is from 'Rus des Boulangers' in France…oh and that one is from 'Botanical Gardens' and the 'University of Sciences' in Paris…brilliant place France is, We'll have to go one day…" Alex explained to Megan as they stopped at the front of the hospital but Megan didn't seem to be listening, not that that stopped Alex from scrolling through more photos.

"Alex…" Megan whispered shocked as she looked at the hospital in front of her.

"This one is from Colorado and then the rest of the pictures of our stuff…"

"Alex seriously…you might want to see this-."

"Remember when we posed with the tourists from America with their sign? Great day that was-"

Megan snatched the phone out of her friends hand and then forced Alex's head up.

"Oi! That wasn't…" But Alex couldn't continue as the words seemed to die on her lips when she looked at the hospital. Megan's surprised and happy laugh brought Alex out of her shock and join in. Both turned to each other and screamed like the obsessive fan girls they were.

"Do you think this is the...?" Megan asked out of breath.

"I don't think, I know it is! We need to get back home!" Alex said excitedly.

"Of course…wait, take a picture of it first!" Megan demanded as she threw Alex's phone back at her.

The clumsiest girl out of the two struggled to catch it before it fell to the floor. "What? Why? We're _this_ close Meagan!" Alex showed Megan how close they were by leaving a space no bigger than 2mm between her thumb and first finger.

"We need to put the picture up on the internet! Others will need to hear about this to." Megan explained quickly.

Not wanting to waste any more time on explaining or arguing, Alex with her trembling hands and tongue out in concentration succeeded in taking an un-blurry picture then shoved her phone into her trousers before grabbing Megan's hand and running off as fast as an un fit girl could do in the direction of the house.

* * *

><p>John Watson didn't want to leave his bed that morning; he didn't want to face the realization that it had been three years since Sherlock had been gone.<p>

Three years…John laughed bitterly. Three years and John still couldn't seem to move on as much as he hoped. It was like he was stuck in a hole, a hole that seemed to grow deeper and darker every time he tried to climb out of it.

It took him a full hour to get of bed. Then another two before he was able to leave the small flat he had moved into and get in a taxi to Saint Bart's. This wasn't like him. Normally it was the usual routine, day in and day out. Wake up early to get ready for work, have a cup of tea and a slice of toast then catching a taxi for work, come home at six, go to bed and repeat. It was horribly mundane, it was too _normal! _

The taxi dropped him off at the corner of a road a street away from the hospital before driving off down the road.

He wasn't quite ready to face it yet. The plan was to go to the hospital then to the cemetery…but truthfully, he was scared at reliving the last moment between him and Sherlock.

He took a deep breath and like the soldier he was, summoned up all the courage he had and began to walk the last few yards until he came face to face with the place where all his nightmares situated. Nightmares that he would gladly trade to have his old horrors of Afghanistan all night…but that was a lie he supposed, because in a sad desperate way, he didn't want to part with them. He could see Sherlock, hear him, shout at him and curse at him all night long as he slept in his bed.

Now, maybe it was his reactions getting slower or maybe it was just the stress of the whole day that made him forget to look where he was going but when two girls bumped into him and caused him to stumble, he became reunited with the two strange girls he met in the park three years ago.

"Holy Snitch! John we're so sorry…" The girl with red hair apologized…Alex and Megan, John sighed as he remembered their names. He wasn't in the mood today for happy reunions

"Yeah, we're sorry and we wish we could talk with you more but we have work to do!" Megan shouted as she grabbed Alex's hand again and began to run again.

John didn't have time to say anything to them as they ran out of hearing range. Confused, shocked and a little angry John turned the corner and came face to face with the hospital...He stopped in his tracks and stared.

"Jesus Christ…" He whispered to himself as he gazed at the building in front of him.

On the Entrance wall of St Bart's in bright, bold, yellow 'Blind Banker Spray Paint' stood three giant words that left the doctor a little puzzled…

'**IT'S SHOW TIME.'**

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes twirled the can of spray paint in his hands. The 'Watson Warriors' wristband was still hanging proudly on his wrist even after all these years.<p>

The signal had been sent and he was positive everyone he sent the message to would be ready with the evidence soon. As much as he hated to admit it, Mycroft was very valuable when helping the Warriors find proof of James Moriarty.

"Mycroft's name literally opens doors." John had said to him in Baskerville and it was completely true it seemed. The thought of John made him smile and realise how close he was.

It was almost time to come home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **

**If convenient, review.**

**If inconvenient, review anyway :)**


	3. I'm Sorry

Hello my dear readers!

As everyone can see, this isn't an update and I'm sorry for doing this because I know how annoying it can be, but after a lot of deliberation, I've realised I can't do this story anymore. I loved it to pieces and I was having so much fun writing it but I haven't been well and recently I've been getting worse, so from now on I will not be writing anymore. If anyone would like to adopt this story then please PM me and I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can. I'm sorry everyone.


End file.
